


Equinox

by SangriaKisses



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: He was the God of the Underworld, powerful and feared.  A fated encounter with an alluring creature was enough to change his eternity.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 37





	Equinox

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! This is a Greek Mythology AU featuring Sai and Ino as Hades and Persephone. You don’t really need to know the myth to get the story but it does help. Has this been done before because I can’t get it out of my head! I took a bunch of creative liberties with this one but I hope that you enjoy it!

His decision to visit the surface world had been completely selfish and impulsive. Ruling the underworld had felt more tedious and depressing than normal. He knew that it was a necessary and important job guiding the dead to the afterlife. Still, he was looked at as some sort of demon. Something that should be feared. 

The Underworld was dark, desolate, safe, and familiar. Today though, he needed a change, an escape even if just temporarily. 

The sunlight was harsh against his pale skin after having been away from any real light. Realistically, he knew that nothing could hurt him in this realm but stark greens, yellows, and blues were almost enough to turn him back to the inky black he knew so well. Nevertheless, he pushed through, it wasn’t exactly against any rules that he visits Earth, it was simply frowned upon. As long as he didn’t interact with any mortals he wouldn’t have to deal with any complaints from the Gods ruling from above.

After adjusting to heat and sunlight he made his way to a flower-filled valley. It paled in comparison to the fields of Elysium but it was a good enough substitute for the afternoon. As he relaxed in the sunlight, the fresh breeze and flora felt comforting. Recharging him enough to carry him back to the underworld till his next short visit. 

These mortals could be so foolish. They pursued war and conquests rather than seeing the value in what surrounded them. They ignored the gifts that the Gods had given them to seek out human pursuits. He shook his head trying to rid himself of these thoughts. It was futile for him to long for sunlight and nature. He had been given his role, one that he carried out well but it felt like there was something missing, that he could have more. 

He shifted his gaze sensing movement to his left. Upon seeing her, it felt as though he’d been struck by a lightning bolt sent from the heavens. Gold spun hair, sky blue eyes, her looks rivaled that of the Goddess of love and beauty. He stared, the sun striking her with an ethereal hue as she blissfully gathered flowers. 

‘I would give you all the flowers of heaven if it made you smile.’

He couldn’t understand how a being such as herself could walk among mere mortals. She should be carried, heralded throughout the realms. 

Without thinking of the consequences he made his way towards her, drawn to her light. He was a God but this creature had brought him to his knees. 

Ino looked up, startled an unfamiliar man looking down at her. Something different but intense in his dark eyes.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” His voice was deep, relaxing and despite not knowing who he was she didn’t feel afraid. For whatever reason, she knew that he would never harm her. 

“No, that’s quite alright, I just wasn’t expecting anyone here.” She assured him with a smile and if he had a heart he was sure that it would have stopped. 

“I’m Ino.”

“Sai.”

He watched and observed her as she continued to collect flowers helping her along. He couldn’t understand how this kind of chore could be enjoyable but with her by his side, he’d gladly do this for eternity. Ino was bright and friendly for which he was grateful. He had very few social interactions and was self-conscious about his words and so he was happy to listen to her lyrical voice speak so sweetly to him. 

They sat together amongst the blossoms as she formed a crown of wildflowers to place on his head. He was sure that he looked downright foolish, the God of the Underworld crowned in petals, but it was worth it for the pure joy shining in her eyes. 

“How have I never met you?” She asked curiously. He was unlike anyone she knew from the village. He was much quieter, a little shy. A hint of loneliness in those striking eyes. There seemed to be a shroud of darkness protecting him. 

“I was just visiting.”

Her eyes seemed to fall at the thought that he might just be passing through. He was fascinating and she felt drawn to him.

Sai’s fingers wove through her hair to tilt her gaze back up towards him. Ino felt her breath catch at the intense look in his eyes. He gazed upon her like she’d placed the sun in the sky. 

“I think that you might like my home, it is quite different from here but it’s peaceful, quiet.”

She brightened at the idea of something new and different. “I do love it here but each day has become so similar to the next. I have my flowers but at times I can feel quite lonely here.”

They were so similar despite the obvious contrasts but it seemed like she was longing for the same things he was. Something new, a sense of belonging. Would it be foolish to hope?

“Sai…” She breathed as he just continued to stare at her. 

“My apologies, I was just thinking Beautiful.”

She blushed at the compliment. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t been complimented for her looks many times before. Coming from him the words held more weight.

“Do you think that you’ll ever come back here?” She asked hopefully with her hand reaching up to trace the lines of his jaw.

He captured that hand in his placing a soft kiss against her palm. She was surprised at how cool his skin felt against hers but it was comforting.

“Would you like me to?”

She nodded and wordlessly his lips were against hers. He hadn’t held anything of substance and flesh for so long and her warm body against his felt heavenly. Her lips moved sweetly against his urging him further as his hands explored the soft skin beneath his fingers. She was so incredible. The Gods with their infinite powers could not have created her more perfectly. He felt warmth blossoming in his chest. The sun itself could not compete with her glow. 

“Ino!” They broke apart hearing the far off call. 

“I better go.” He released her reluctantly but knew he had already pushed his luck.

“I understand.”

“You’ll come back to me?” She asked hopefully. 

He placed a reassuring kiss against her lips. “My love, not even the Gods of Olympus could stop me.”

He stared as she made her way further away from him never experiencing hurt like this. Taking his sunlight away with her. Ino turned back one final time to smile at him and he felt that same warmth in his chest. 

He remained in that field long into the evening his mind at work. Clutching the flowers that she'd so generously given him to his chest. He couldn’t return back to the world and life that he once knew. Not after meeting her, not after knowing what her kisses tasted like. 

He was alone, isolated in the underworld no one wishing to live in a realm of perpetual darkness. He had become used to an eternity of solitude but this goddess, Ino. It made him want so much more. She’d rule by his side as his queen. She would be revered by all. He could only imagine the peace she’d bring to the souls who would pass through their realm. She was his sunlight and he would stop at nothing till she remained with him for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> And...we all kind of know what happens next. This is going to be a one-shot. I just had to get the idea out somehow. I missed writing for these two! Thank you for reading! I hope that you are all doing well! Love you all!


End file.
